<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>血夜47 by ta7708515</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627132">血夜47</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515'>ta7708515</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【VIXX】血夜 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【VIXX】血夜 [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>血夜47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>鄭澤運僵硬的挽著身邊的女人，時不時被雪白大胸壓著手臂，依偎在肩上的腦袋透著滿滿的幸福，要是正常人看了也只以為是一對個性截然不同的情侶。 </p><p>「學沇…你是故意的嗎！」鄭澤運黑臉不敢看一邊穿低胸禮服的女人，只是存在在女人意識裡的車學沇勾唇微笑，風情萬種的模樣吸引了不少色迷迷的眼光。 </p><p>「什麼意思？我不懂。」車學沇說著還將挽著的那隻手臂往胸裡擠壓，低胸的禮服被這樣壓都差點包不住呼之欲出的胸部，鄭澤運嘆了口氣…忘記車學沇最喜歡的就是看自己窘迫的樣子。 </p><p>「我們澤運好可愛。」車學喔掂起腳尖在頰上一吻，看那不屬於車學沇美艷容貌的面孔鄭澤運第一時間只感到噁心，只是因為內容為是車學沇，鄭澤運才忍著不出聲。 </p><p>待李弘彬也挽著韓相爀的手出現時，在他倆身後的李在煥讓鄭澤運忍不住笑出聲，此刻的李弘彬掛上了粗厚的眼鏡，這個人傻了幾分，掛在手臂上的白色布巾是專業，最讓鄭澤運感到好笑的是李在煥沒了瀏海的油頭，不是奇怪，而是適合得搞笑。 </p><p>李在煥撇嘴，沒辦法，猜拳猜輸韓相爀他也沒膽再拗一次，就怕不是以管家的身分進場而是殘疾人士，他要鄭澤運閉嘴別笑，鄭澤運在收了李在煥兩記手刀之後才慢慢平復心情。 </p><p>「走吧！派對應該開始了。」車學沇挽著鄭澤運在沒人注意的時候混入進場的紅色地毯，其他的人也一樣，在他們來到黃金色的大門前，車學沇明顯能感覺到身邊愛人的緊張，他拍拍鄭澤運的臂膀讓他放寬心，伸手推了大門往會場踏入第一步。 </p><p>在他們踏入會場之後身後的大門就自己關上了，大廳裡已經聚集了很多人，有人類也有吸血鬼，其中以吸血鬼居多，以人類身分來的大概都是自願成為吸血鬼糧食的傻子，他們個個都是邪魅，只是看在鄭澤運眼中就是沒有車學沇那樣上眼，頂多就是覺得人類跟吸血鬼擺在一起真的有差別。 </p><p>他們一行人來到一處沒人的包廂坐下，在車學沇坐上椅子鬆開勾著的鄭澤運的手臂時，鄭澤運很明顯的在他們之間隔了一小段距離，車學沇嘟嘴，他不喜歡鄭澤運離他這麼遠，於是車學沇又勾住手臂將那段距離縮減成無，還不滿意的嬌嗔了下。 </p><p>「抱歉…因為外表實在…」鄭澤運不知道該怎麼形容，其實被李弘彬跟車學沇找來的這兩女人外貌也是頂級，只是鄭澤運就是排斥，他翹起長腿努力告訴自己身邊的人是車學沇。 </p><p>另一對也沒什麼好處，韓相爀第一次到這種會所，他緊張到不知如何是好，旁邊的李弘彬倒是興致缺缺，看那些對自己充滿淫意眼光的人們就是不開心，精緻小臉上的紅唇翹得老高，一副高傲模樣的坐在那裡。 </p><p>差不多也要到了派對開始的時間，李在煥已經揮走了不知道幾個過來搭訕的蟑螂，在他趕走又一個想上來攀談的人之後，大廳的燈光瞬間暗了下來，只剩下場中央的水晶主燈還亮著，所有人的目光都集中在那處，下一秒一位披著白色披風的人從階梯上走下，他那神秘的模樣正好能激起在場所有人的好奇心，包含車學沇。 </p><p>「各位受邀參加的嘉賓，歡迎你們見證這光榮的時刻。」那聲音明顯是個男人，他先環顧了一圈大廳上的所有人，舉起雙手感嘆這個世代，「吸血鬼已經群龍無首幾百年，如今被欺壓的我們決定在今晚經過長老會選出適合的王。」 </p><p>在場的人們都贊成的拍手，他們都想成為王的人選，瞬間大廳人聲鼎沸，樓梯上的那男人比了噤聲的手勢，全場又再一次的安靜。 </p><p>「我們已經有了適合的人選，還記得那天被血染上顏色的夜晚嗎？」所有人都點點頭，就算沒有經歷過，聽也聽了不少，那一天堪稱是吸血鬼的惡夢，血夜這名詞就是在說明那一天的夜晚。 </p><p>得到所有人的答覆，那男人繼續說下去，「雖然在座有些人無法接受，但是以能力劃分階級的吸血鬼世界，想必在場是沒有人能夠戰勝他吧！」 </p><p>在場的一些人真如他所言開始反對，但是在這些反對的聲浪中，更多的是贊同，沒人可以幾乎全滅純血腫，但是那位有所爭議的王卻做到了，先不管是甚麼原因，這是以往沒有人成功過的事情。 </p><p>「學沇哥還真紅。」李在換站得累了早已經坐在椅子上嗑起小點心，他撇了一眼被談論的當事人，還神色自若的跟旁邊的按愛人談情說愛，「學沇哥...不關心下嗎？」 </p><p>車學沇聽見有人叫自己的名字趕緊轉頭，他勾唇微笑在嘴邊比了噤聲的手勢，李在煥也識相的止住話語，他們靜觀其變，也讓外頭的金元植注意有沒有可疑的人接近。 </p><p>隨著男子的演講，大廳的氣氛到了最高點，大家嘴裡都贊成長老會的規定，這時車學沇從座位上站起，利用壓力的釋放讓在場的所有人都能聽見他的聲音，「我反對！」瞬間，所有人看往這方向，車學沇從隨身攜帶的小包裡拿出一顆寶石，藍色的光芒在漆黑之中還是那麼耀眼，「相信你知道這寶石是什麼。」車學沇走上前，有些搞不清狀況的開始竊竊私語，他們不約而同的看著樓梯上的男人，想從他嘴裡聽見答案。 </p><p>「這東西為什麼會在你手上！」樓梯上的男人似乎沒有想過這事情，他詫異的盯著車學沇手上的寶石，不是假貨，他顫抖身子步下台階，比了手勢，四位彪形大漢從黑暗的角落出現，他們想架住車學沇，然而車學沇幾個優雅的轉身閃避掉這些預想禁錮他的手臂。 </p><p>「你不配有這東西！」男人對著車學沇怒吼，然而車學沇只是一個挑眉，高跟鞋踩在大理石做成的地板發出扣扣的聲音，在這諾大的空間裡是那麼清晰。 </p><p>「為什麼？我看那位也不想成王。」 </p><p>「但是非他不可！」斗篷男子從斗篷底下伸出細長的手，車學沇見機不可失，他趕緊握上那手腕，制住了他的行動，從他身上感覺不到一點身為同類的氣息，車學沇勾唇一笑。 </p><p>「人類？」眼底的激光實在不容小覷，因為激動而釋放的壓力讓在場的人都是一愣，他們僵硬得不敢動作，只是更讓在場人驚訝的是偽裝成吸血鬼長老會成員的人類，「教會管事管到這來了？」車學沇把玩著手中的寶石，一點也不在意眼前這人是誰、什麼身分，反正只要他發揮真功夫，一個彈指就能讓眼前的人消失不見。 </p><p>那名人類就盯著車學沇幾秒鐘，見身後的吸血鬼們一個個都沒有動作，其中還包含了純血腫的，那種階級的人本可以輕易打破那種被束縛的壓力，但是現在連大氣都沒喘一下，對此，那男人笑了，「王？這可真是一齣鬧劇…」男人瞪著眼前偽裝成女人的車學沇，他跪地表示忠誠，大廳的人對這突然的態度轉變感到茫然，車學沇看著因為自己的大意而識破了偽裝，他離開中央轉向鄭澤運他們所在的地方前進。 </p><p>「走吧！再待下去你可能會有危險。」車學沇拉起鄭澤運的臂膀往外拖，然而披著斗篷的男子不會讓車學沇誠信如意，他對守衛打了暗號，通往外頭的唯一出口被堵上，然而車學沇一點也不驚慌，他脫下腳上的高跟鞋，舉起之後大力的往身後一丟，玻璃的落地窗頓時粉碎，車學沇拉著鄭澤運往外跑，李弘彬跟韓相爀也見機行事，李在煥殿後，他打發掉幾個還想跟上前的侍衛，隨著李弘彬之後離開。 </p><p>「元植！」他們來到金元植待機的地方，透過透視眼金元植已經知道車學沇他們的情況，他趕緊從地上起身，這裡的遮蔽挺多，沒有人發現金元植在這裡，車學沇跟李弘彬將意識脫離借來的身體，才剛找回自己身子的實感，四周已經被團團圍住。 </p><p>李在煥、金元植跟韓相爀第一時間已經化出武器，李弘彬在適應之後也加入，他們四人將鄭澤運跟車學沇為在中間，小心警戒的看著所有披著披風人。 </p><p>「我的王，您無需驚慌。」一個帶頭的上前，他禮貌性的脫下蓋住臉部的帽子，蒼老的面容跟憔悴的神情，歲月的痕跡在那張臉上展露無疑，拄著拐杖的手已經長滿皺紋，沙啞的聲音難聽而且空洞。 </p><p>「又是人類？吸血鬼什麼時候這麼窩囊了？」車學沇走上前，他讓四個人好好保護鄭澤運就是，自己的能力在哪他還是知道的，這世上可以威脅到車學沇生命也就只有他思思念念的鄭澤運而已，將鄭澤運保護好那車學沇肯定沒事。 </p><p>在車學沇說完這話之後，老人身後的人們也一個一個脫下帽子，其中神奇的是有人類也有吸血鬼，「這是我們得到的協議，人類跟吸血鬼共同生活。」 </p><p>「共同生活？」車學沇不敢相信自己的耳朵，究竟是自己在迷霧上待太久成了老古板，還是隨著時間的演進人類又更蠢了？掠食者跟獵物怎麼可能和平生存？「你們到底在玩什麼把戲？」 </p><p>「您誤會了，我們只是為了更好的未來。」 </p><p>車學沇皺起眉頭，他環視了一圈包圍他們的人，車學沇挑了一個人類讓他上前，「你們真的想跟吸血鬼共存？」看那人真的點點頭，心跳、脈搏全在標準數值，沒有說謊的樣子，「你甘願當一個被吸食的糧食？」車學沇紅了眼睛，那人在接觸到紅色瞳孔的那一瞬間便失了神。 </p><p>「可以…得到永恆生命的機會。」 </p><p>聽完這話車學沇憤怒的上前抓著老人的衣領，他難得的動怒，純血種的壓力讓除了車學沇疼愛的孩子之外所有的吸血鬼都感到懼怕，幾個膽子小的早已經跪地示弱，只是那老人是普通人類，看到車學沇這樣子就只是跟平常人發火一樣。 </p><p>「還真是…很誘人的條件。」車學沇勾唇，誰不想要有永保青春的肉體跟外貌呢？只是……「你也是人類，怎麼給予永恆生命的機會？」 </p><p>「這只能怪當年的王太粗心了。」看那老人露出奸詐的笑，車學沇咬牙鬆開緊抓的手，他轉過身將自己埋進鄭澤運的懷抱裡，聞著鄭澤運的味道可以壓抑心中的怒火，手指感覺到的體溫能減緩想要打人的衝動。 </p><p>「乖，別氣。」鄭澤運抱緊車學沇的小身板，他在頂頭吻了下，用盡溫柔的語氣在車學沇耳邊說著，在車學沇情緒穩定一些之後，鄭澤運捧起車學沇美艷的小臉，對準紅唇吻下。 </p><p>「你總是有辦法搞定我。」車學沇滿足的閉上眼睛，感受鄭澤運在自己臉上那些細細的吻，車學沇轉過身，他靠在鄭澤運懷中，邪魅的模樣讓在場的人臉上都泛了紅暈，「是誰提出的？」直直盯著老人看，車學沇只想知道幕後黑手是誰。 </p><p>老人沒有回話，他看了車學沇後方一眼，露出了神秘的笑容，「以後你會知道的。」老人舉起手，所有人又重新將斗篷戴起，擺擺手示意他們可以離開，「之後還請王來參加冠冕儀式。」說完又帶著人群消失在黑暗當中。 </p><p>「什麼鬼…」李弘彬看著那些來無聲去無影的奇怪集團，他們都鬆了一口氣，警戒沒有一開始那麼重了，只是手上的武器卻不敢隨便化掉。 </p><p>「走吧！這裡實在讓人開心不起來。」 </p><p>「嗯，走吧！」鄭澤運攬住車學沇的細腰，就連他都看得出來車學沇的煩心，更不用說是天生敏銳的吸血鬼了，看看那四個人，臉色差的跟什麼一樣，「白毛跟黑毛會無聊的。」 </p><p>回到他們住的地方，白毛跟黑毛沒有像鄭澤運說的那樣無聊，他們侷促不安的在房間踱步，見到車學沇等人平安才放下心中的大石頭，他們在眾人的腳邊磨蹭，野性的直覺讓他們知道今晚特別不同。 </p><p>夜半，屋裡安靜的能聽見細針落在地上的聲音，原本應該在房間人坐在窗台邊，杏仁狀的眼睛看著夜空，身上披著一件白色薄被，帶著陰暗神情的臉蛋，在月色下就如同抑鬱的美人。 </p><p>「不睡幹什麼呢？」一個熟悉的體溫抱住窗邊的人兒，他將下顎抵在窄肩上，抱住細腰將人帶往自己懷裡，喬了一個姿勢讓車學沇坐在自己雙腿間，「想心事嗎？」細細吻著性感的頸脖，鄭澤運的所有行為都能讓車學沇感到欣慰、安心。 </p><p>「睡不著…」車學沇放心的將全身重量倚在鄭澤運懷裡，微涼的手掌覆蓋在鄭澤運的大手上，剛才焦躁的心情在鄭澤運出現之後又化整為無，只是睏意是一點也沒有增加，他望著窗外的天，伸出細長的指頭指向天邊，「今晚的月亮跟那天一樣…是紅色的。」 </p><p>鄭澤運順著車學沇的手看過去，真的…今天的上弦月是染上了淡淡的紅，鄭澤運知道車學沇說的那一天是哪天，雖然他不在場，但是直接告訴他就是大屠殺的那一天，他低頭看著車學沇，眼睛裡的紅色跟窗外的圓月比起真是美得太多。 </p><p>「你餓了？」自動的伸出手腕，只是車學沇卻是一臉狐疑的望著對方。 </p><p>「我不餓啊？」 </p><p>「但是你的眼睛…是紅色的。」伸手在眼底撫摸，擔憂的模樣一覽無遺，車學沇失笑，他伸手跟鄭澤運在眼底撫摸的手交握。 </p><p>「夜晚總是讓人多愁善感。」在一個眨眼，那抹紅已經消失，就如車學沇說的一樣，他很好，沒事。 </p><p>「一切都會好的，是吧？」鄭澤運不知不覺拽緊他們倆緊握的那隻手，心裡沒來由的害怕車學沇消失，「你一定要好好的。」輕咬在車學沇的頸脖上，車學沇沒有動氣，他拍拍鄭澤運的腦袋，心裡愧疚的心情是有的，因為鄭澤運原本不用躺這攤混水的。 </p><p>「別忘了沒什麼事情可以威嚇到我的生命。」 </p><p>在夜晚的兩人說著未來的展望，鄭澤運說等事情結束他決定開始在後花園種花，一半種薔薇，因為是鄭澤運喜歡的，另一半種桂花，因為是車學沇喜歡的，而車學沇對於未來沒有太多想法，所以他就是聽鄭澤運的話，有時笑笑有時給予答覆，兩個人在夜裡可以算是促膝長談了。 </p><p>都市裡白天的氣氛實屬吵雜，已經住慣迷霧那般清幽環境的幾個人在外頭開始人聲鼎沸之後都眨眨眼睛轉醒，只是當他們出到房外，一個個都被車學沇比了噤聲，他懷裡的鄭澤運睡得香甜，昨晚被車學沇帶出來的白色被單就蓋在他們身上，一夜沒睡的車學沇精神還是不錯，然而鄭澤運卻是在陽光升起之前不敵睡魔闔上眼睛。 </p><p>車學沇寵溺的看著鄭澤運的睡顏，他伸手撥了撥鄭澤運額前的碎髮，原本平坦的眉頭瞬間皺起，一隻手也反射性的抓住車學沇的衣服，緊咬的下嘴唇已經咬出血絲，痛苦的神情讓車學沇一個大驚，他搖搖鄭澤運的身子，沒有反應，其他人感覺到車學沇的怪異也紛紛上前，他們驚訝鄭澤運竟然有這種排斥反應，還想直接打醒人的，在他們動手之前鄭澤運已經張了眼睛。 </p><p>「哈…哈啊…哈啊…」細長的眼眸在瞬間睜開，人也反射性的談起，全身都冒著冷汗，張嘴張嘴喘著的粗氣跟手緊緊拽著被單，說明了這人是多麼難受，「要、要追上來了。」鄭澤運開始說著不明所以的話，他看著圍在他周圍的人緊張，然後鄭澤運抓起眼前金元植的衣領，「要追上來了！」 </p><p>「什麼要追上來了？」李弘彬拍掉鄭澤運不知節制力道的手，金元植有些窘迫的退了幾步，剛才鄭澤運在自己身上的力道實在太猛，有些被壓迫到的氣管緊縮的像身體主人抗議，咳了幾下金元植才好些。 </p><p>聽到李弘彬的疑問，鄭澤運轉過身體，這一次他對著車學沇，只是語氣沒有剛開始的慌張跟失態，「派對上提到的…幕後主使者…要追上來了。」 </p><p>車學沇驚訝的看著鄭澤運，他握住鄭澤運抓在自己衣服上的手，「你怎麼知道？」焦急的眼神不停盯著鄭澤運看，當鄭澤運開口想回答車學沇的問題時，鄭澤運只能張嘴支支吾吾的說不出半點詞句，他張大眼睛看著車學沇，隨後搖搖頭。 </p><p>「我、我不知道…」回想的畫面是片段而且模糊，之後又像假的一樣，所有記憶都化為虛無，好像快抓到什麼嚴重的事情，卻總在要碰觸到之前縮回手，鄭澤運抱著發疼的腦袋，太陽穴像是被萬根針扎上一樣，已經很久沒有這種感覺，腦袋要撕裂一般，在這樣痛苦時，一個熟悉的香味在鄭澤運周圍圍繞，他張開眼睛，一隻手臂就在眼前。 </p><p>「別想了澤運…別想了。」車學沇心疼的將愛人拉近懷裡，「想會讓你痛苦的話那我們別想了。」 </p><p>鄭澤運還在微微喘氣，他伸手抱住車學沇的手臂，轉過頭看向被嚇著的四個人，他抱歉的低下頭，「就當我沒說吧！腦子壞了。」也許只是做了惡夢然後自己笨得當作現實，不然幕後使者怎麼會說出現就出現？還是在自己的夢中。 </p><p>「是不是…皇宮裡的人啊？」李在煥這時在一邊默默開口，他想起以前看到的景象，車學沇站在斷垣當中，殘壁是黃金色的，跟昨晚看見的大門一模一樣，地板雖然看不出個完整，但是有著圖案的大理石比起昨晚派對看到的更高級，種種都讓李在煥懷疑這件事情皇宮也有介入，況且每個人都知道，教會背後有皇宮撐腰，所以他們的作為才會這樣大膽。 </p><p>「皇宮？這下好了，我們要怎麼進去…」李弘彬攤手表示無解，一個國王住的地方會隨便放人進去我隨便你，翻了一個白眼之後，車學沇卻說了也許可行，李弘彬頓時覺得自己這張俊臉有點疼，腫腫的。 </p><p>「假如教會的幕後有皇宮撐腰，那昨晚那老人說的，想創造一個人類跟吸血鬼共存的世界，那我相信人類的國王會想見夜晚的王的。」說著，車學沇勾出一個美艷的笑容，他從窗戶看去，一個位在城市中央的高聳建築，半圓的罩頂用豪華的金黃色漆成，從外觀就能知道的奢華感，他玩味的看著，似乎對於這場見面抱有十足十的自信。 </p><p>比起拖延他們更想趕緊了解這件鳥事，在中午過後，他們帶上白毛跟黑毛一起來到這過分寬大的門口，門口不意外的站了守衛，紅色的衣服跟高帽顯得威嚴，手上拿的步槍跟面無表情的模樣都讓人感覺不到一絲溫度。 </p><p>「停住！這裡之後外賓止步。」兩個守衛拿起步槍在入口處畫了一個差，阻擋了車學沇他們一行人的去處。 </p><p>車學沇對於這樣的行為只是勾唇笑笑，他露出寶石一般的瞳孔，甜蜜的嗓音就像是催眠，「讓我們進去，好嗎？」這方法用在人類身上真的屢試不爽。 </p><p>順利的進入皇宮中，似乎是預想到會有這群不速之客前來一樣，本應該是緊閉的大門這時是大大敞開，他們一點也沒有猶豫的走進大廳，安靜的空間只能聽見他們的呼吸聲，鄭澤運環視了一圈感到驚訝，眼前的景象好像之前見過，不論是天花板精緻的水晶燈還是地上、牆壁那些高檔的裝飾品，全都不陌生。 </p><p>「這裡…好熟悉…」鄭澤運無意識的低語，這段話惹來其他人的關注，尤其是車學沇，那張小臉沒了以往的餘裕，緊張的看著鄭澤運。 </p><p>「真的？跟你昨晚的夢有關嗎？」車學沇捧著鄭澤運清秀的臉，沒有早上那樣排斥的感覺，狹長的眸子只有鎮靜，「頭…不疼嗎？」 </p><p>鄭澤運抿唇，對於身體是沒有一絲不適，所以他搖搖頭，緊接著開口，「這不是我昨晚夢到的…是再之前……」鄭澤運都不知道自己竟然也有預知能力，他要車學沇別擔心自己很好，車學沇看著鄭澤運是真的無事才收回在臉上摩挲的手。 </p><p>「歡迎…我的王。」大廳最底的陰暗角落走出一個人，他漫步的往車學沇他們這方向走來，看見這人白毛跟黑毛第一時間互在鄭澤運前方，他們咧嘴低吼，拱起的身子在視覺上看起來又是那麼大隻了。 </p><p>李在煥化出匕首，他一反往常看到敵人的可愛模樣，搬起面孔警戒的看著眼前人，之後的李弘彬跟韓相爀也見狀，他們一同放出武器防禦，金元植還有些暈暈乎乎，他也化出短戟，然而車學沇卻拉著金元植的衣角讓他退到後方。 </p><p>「保護澤運。」車學沇的蜜嗓在金元植耳邊出聲，他拍拍金元植的胸膛，勾了笑容之後往前走，他將所有人都拋在腦後，伸了手示意他們別上前。 </p><p>「你就是幕後黑手？」車學沇偷偷在背後化出幾根小針以備不時之需，只是眼前的人笑笑否認，他說自己不過是個傳話的，「所以呢？你出現的理由是什麼？」 </p><p>「請跟我來，主子已經等候多時。」他對車學沇做了一個邀請的動作，車學沇不疑有他，接在他的步伐後面走，其他人也想跟上，然而在車學沇後腳離開大廳的地板，那扇門的門扇應聲關起，車學沇嚇了跳趕緊轉身，其他人全被拒於門外，他們敲著這打不開的門，不管怎麼用力都是徒勞，連有著怪力的韓相爀敲打也一樣無動於衷。 </p><p>「你做什麼！」車學沇背後的小針全然顯露，那些針頭全對著眼前的人，「你想對我的孩子們做什麼！」小針在車學沇的怒吼之下飛往眼前的人身上，只是那人身手也挺矯健，他翻個身之後就全數閃避。 </p><p>「還真是…長滿刺的美人。」那人繞背來到車學沇身後，他伸出手，車學沇以為他要攻擊，趕緊化出血珠，然而預想的疼痛沒有在身體的任何一處落下，反而被突然遮掩的口鼻訝異，隨後昏沈的腦袋讓車學沇只能任由身體漸漸無力。 </p><p>「乙…醚…」眼前愈發模糊，在意識被帶走之前有另一名男人從黑暗的角落現身，他抱住車學沇的身體，非常溫柔，在車學沇還有一絲意識的時候說了。 </p><p>「除了那個人類之外，其他都打發掉。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>